masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpia
Introduction Scorpia was known for its lush jungles and hot temperatures. Officially known as the Consortium of Scorpia, the capital was Celeste. The planet was one of the major leisure spots of the Colonies and well-known for its paragliding. After the Unification, Scorpia was home to the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards. Planetary Geography and Climate Scorpia is is known for its lush jungles and hot temperatures. Scorpia is notable as being the only Colony, save desert Gemenon, to lack a tundra or arctic zone. History Scorpia was founded by the followers of Dionysus from the Scorpion Galleon around 191 CE. While Scorpia's capital is Celeste, when the colonists arrived they dispersed across the planet, resulting in literally thousands of small villages able to track their history back thousands of generations. Celeste was the first city founded on her surface by worshipers of the god Dionysus. Originally Celeste was the financial leader of the word and the city of Provenance was the capital of politics and religion. However 200 years ago, following several notably violent clashes between the Priesthood of Dionysus, the political branch agreed to move its offices to Celeste, granting Provenance internal independence, as long as they maintained controlled its foreign and military policies. Though their population has always been low, what they lacked in numbers they made up for in cunning. The ancient Scorpians were shrewd strategists, brokering deals with the right colonies at the right times. Somehow, they always come out ahead even when they double-crossed their allies. An early alliance with the Virgon secured critical military technology that kept them from suffering the same fate as Tauron during the First Colony War. More crucial to their survival, however, was their pivotal role in the alliance between Picon and Caprica, which set the balance of power between the inner worlds for over a thousand years. The ancient rivalry between Picon and Caprica was infamous, and it often spilled over into neighboring worlds. Scorpia was closest and suffered repeatedly and though Scorpia fought just enough to make a point, it wasn't really interested in a prolonged struggle as its economy could rarely support prolonged war as a result of the high prevalence of disease on steamy Scorpia. Fortunately, it didn't have to be. Through its strong ties with Virgon, Scorpia had influence at the heart of the system, Caprica. Its delegates convinced the Caprican government that Picon was responsible for a few key battles in which Capricans died and suddenly the Piconese sparked the Fourth Colony War with the Capricans in the largest battle of the Colony Wars. By the time the dust settled, Scorpia had managed to deplete the military forces and economic budgets of Picon and Caprica, while securing themselves not only a sizable defensive force, thanks to acting as a neutral trading partner with Caprica and Picon after the war. This ensured that Caprica and Picon could no longer afford to mount any major offensive for the foreseeable century while Scorpia was able to defend itself for the first time in its history. During the Sixth Colony War, or as its called in contemporary times the Prelude Crisis, Scorpia took advantage of the war between Virgon and Caprica to begin raiding ships on both sides on the conflict, securing them a wealth of goods in a matter of months. However seeing the ferocity of the Skynet controlled Caprican Cylons, the Scorpians became concerned that once again Caprica was rising to threaten domination and war over theColonies. To counter this they sent a token force of 38 Strikestars to join the Virgon fleet defending their homeworld in order to deter the Caprican advance. They never arrived in time as Skynet overruled its military controllers and attacked Virgon, killing millions on the surface during the bombardment and then seizing control of Caprica's space fleet, along with Cylon controlled elements from Picon, Tauron, Scorpia and Sagittaron, Scorpia losing 43 Strikestars to Skynet control. So it remained until the Cylon War. After the Colonial Unification, Scorpia was home to the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards. Society and Culture The people consider themselves deeply pious, but to other cultures like Capricans, they're actually very tolerant and flexible. Scorpians are often considered cold and calculating. Still, their innate charisma and sense of humorous irony makes them entertaining and popular. If an eccentric lifestyle makes someone happy, then it's all right with them. Scorpians are also very athletic like Picons, and are very devoted to their favourite sports teams. The government is a democracy, where torture is legal, institutionalized, and conducted at the Central Detention Facility in the capital of Celeste. Locals regard the police as walking angels of death. However, tourists are seen as a source of national income, and they will kill to protect them. Other colonial governments have been known to dispose of terrorists, dissidents, and other undesirables on Scorpia. Scorpians place family happiness as paramount on Scorpia. One of the major leisure spots of the world is Argentum Bay, despite the colony's trashy reputation and is well-known for its paragliding. The Scorpians are devoutly religious and consider themselves more pure than the Gemenese which involves itself too much with commerce. The city of Provenance saw the construction of the High Temple of Dionysus, and due to the large number of pilgrims it attracted, the city served as the capital until 200 years ago. Provinces and Cities *Celeste *Provenance *Argentum Bay Points of Interest *High Temple of Dionysus *Guardian Mountains *Scorpia Fleet Shipyards Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector